Give Me a Reason to Love You
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Post-I'll Be Seeing You.  A little unexpected conversation and a lot of unsolicited advice give Jo and Zane some perspective.  Is it enough to change the course of things between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any of these characters from Eureka or any other property to be claimed from the show. I also have no ownership over the song Glory Box by Portishead, a line from which I take the title. **

**To give all of you a fair warning, nothing much happens in this story (although there is a lot of dialogue). I was going to shelve it to see if I could put some more movement into it but it's almost done and I'm not terribly confident I could pull that off. So it'll just have to be what it is, which I don't think is a bad thing. **

**I am thankful to my fellow writers for inspiring me to be as creative as I can be and for the readers who keep us in business. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One

He waited patiently never taking his eyes off of her. He clearly didn't want to spook her but he needed answers, especially about her recent bizarre behavior towards him and, most importantly, his grandmother's engagement ring. The powerful emotions between them were still buzzing from the kiss they had shared and there was a sense that they were teetering on something crucial, whether it be a breakthrough or a blowup.

After getting over the shock of how good it felt to be back in Zane's arms, Jo had been horrified by how her momentary lapse would play out. Zane's words to her confirmed that he was beyond mere suspicion of what had happened to her and the rest of the time travelers. That was not good. But in that concern was also the tempting pull of surrendering herself to him and admitting what they had been. She was so tired of living alone with her heartbreak. Maybe telling him wouldn't change anything but it would be something she wouldn't have to bottle up inside so tightly.

The tension snapped as the door behind them opened and closed and the bright voice of Zoe Carter's relieved greeting to Zane reached them. She doubted that Zane missed the look of heartbreak, then longing and finally resignation that she fought to hide. He had already proven how observant he could be when it came to her. In a severe moment of weakness, she had been close to tears seeing him embrace another woman but damned if she'd let them see that.

She barely registered Zoe's invitation to celebrate with her and Zane, panic having already set in. She needed to get away from there; away from Zane's beautiful, probing eyes full of questions and what she must have misread as desire and expectation. Over the last few weeks, she had moments of wondering if there could be something between them. However, in this reality he was not hers in any way and he couldn't ever be hers if he was now seeing Zoe.

Schooling the pained look on her face, Jo left the Sheriff's office and quickly walked to her car without looking back. Her mind was reeling from the kiss that Zane had initiated and that she had fallen into against all good judgment. But when it came to him, good judgment was the last thing she had control over. That had been clear by the way she had responded to him. In the few moments before her sense had come back to her, it had felt like the universe had righted itself. She was Deputy Jo Lupo sharing a tender moment with her irreverent but charming boyfriend after a hard day's work.

It took all her willpower not to break out in a run, knowing Zane was still watching. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that. No matter what she may have thought was behind that kiss, it was clear that he was otherwise attached and was playing with her now that he had ideas of what had happened to her and the others. She berated herself for overestimating this timeline's Zane. They might have become more friendly given that she wasn't the Jo Lupo he was used to but there was no mistake that he enjoyed getting the best of her. Maybe the events of the last few months hadn't changed his instincts to get under her skin and make her look like a fool. She felt a sharp pain in her chest just thinking about it.

Letting Zane out of jail had been her first stop after securing the site where Beverly had been operating. Even now she justified that as a sense of professionalism and not latent affection for him. What she needed to do was get her mind off of him and his stupid pranks and do so fast. Fortunately, she could wrap herself up in GD paperwork until the she at least partially forget about Zane Donovan and the last five aggravating minutes of her life.

* * *

After arriving at Global Dynamics, Jo immediately checked in with her shift commander and then headed towards her office to file the various reports required after a high priority incident like the one today. It was going to take some slight finessing to cover the time travel signature but given that there were only five other people who knew what had really happened, doctoring a few reports wasn't going to be too difficult.

Fargo had beaten her back to GD and was busily coordinating all of the necessary protocols to cover their tracks. In usual Fargo fashion, he was more high strung than anyone about making sure all their secrets remained hidden. Just hinting at being sanctioned for violating time travel protocols was enough to make him break out in hives.

Without looking up from his tablet, Fargo asked, "You done springing Zane from detention?"

"Yeah," she replied walking over to his desk. "It's done. He's out celebrating his newfound freedom with Zoe as we speak." She tried to appear casual about it but Fargo knew better and looked up from what he was doing.

"You okay with that?" The tentative way he remarked on the issue hinted at his thinly veiled concern for her.

She shrugged. "It is what it is. I'll be fine." Not wanting to talk about it further, she quickly changed the subject. "The site has been secured. There are still a few scientists dismantling the equipment and moving it to Section 5. Carter and Allison are still there to make sure everything is transported properly. I'm about to go back to my office and tie everything up from there." She gave him a meaningful look indicating that she would make sure she covered their tracks carefully in light of the impending investigation into the theft of the DED device.

"That's good. Yeah, I'm uh sure you'll take care of things," Fargo stuttered nervously. He was past his original reaction of freaking out about the situation but he was far from comfortable about how things were going to proceed from here.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Relax Fargo. You did good," she said looking him straight in the eyes to reinforce her earlier assurance that she had confidence in him. "It's been a rough couple of days and you took care of things like a real leader."

"You think so?" he asked brightly.

Her responding glare was stern but affectionate. "Don't go fishing for compliments, Douglas," she warned and turned to leave.

"Thanks Jo," Fargo called out after her, feeling as if he should say something. He got up from behind his desk and met her across the room. "And for the record, you showed excellent professionalism today and I will be sure to note such in your file," he added stiffly.

Jo turned back around and crossed her arms in front of her. "Careful Fargo, you're gushing."

"I'm serious," he insisted, falling back into their comfortable rapport of friends rather than boss and subordinate. "How did things go with Zane? You know, with the whole hallucination mix-up," he said waving his hands in a crazy, animated Fargo gesture.

Jo stiffened "Save it, Fargo. I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly, dropping her arms into balled fists at her side. She sighed and briefly closed her eyes to regain her calm. The last thing she wanted to do was lose focus obsessing over that again.

Then, feeling bad for her rudeness, she quickly apologized. "Sorry, Fargo. It just didn't go well and I don't want to get into it now. I've got other more important things to focus on."

"Okay, that's cool." He straightened out his suit and turned back towards his desk. "It's not appropriate anyway, us talking about your personal life on company time. After all, I am your boss."

Jo cracked a smile at him, warmly acknowledging his attempts at humor. "Whatever. I'll see you later." He nodded in return and went back to his computer and the pile of tablets on his desk. Jo turned and left the office, professional mask firmly back in place.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jo worked late into the evening, first with the kind of focus she needed to get her mind off of Zane but after a while she gained the efficiency of someone who simply needed to move things off her desk. In the back of her mind, she knew she was avoiding going back to Carter's because she was afraid to face Zoe and the inevitable gushing she would do about her time with Zane. If there was one day that she wouldn't be able to handle it, today would be that day.

However, at around 8:00, her exhaustion was winning out over her dread at going home and she reluctantly packed up her things and headed out. She thought briefly about stopping at Café Diem since she hadn't had anything since her morning Vincespresso but she wasn't in the mood to answer any questions about the latest crisis or chat idly with Vincent or any of his regulars today. Besides, she couldn't ignore the chance that Zane and Zoe would still be there.

She was disgusted by the feelings she was having about them, wondering what they were doing together but also not wanting to know. She hated how much power even this Zane had over her. The fact that she was avoiding places and changing her schedule so she wouldn't have to deal with him was not like her. But the pain of seeing him and Zoe embrace was still strong and the lingering sensation of his lips that had been on hers just a few moments before that would not leave her consciousness.

The lines between this Zane and her Zane had been blurring for weeks. She wanted her Zane desperately but she had also started to want whatever she could have with the only Zane who would ever exist in this timeline. That realization came to her suddenly after he had kissed her and then was promptly thwarted by the reality that it was too late for them. Having these thoughts playing over and over in her mind again brought an unwanted anguish.

So she drove through town, passing Café Diem before continuing on home. She wasn't hungry anyway. She was just exhausted and weary and wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and will her mind to turn itself off.

It still felt strange not having her own place to go home to and living with Carter, Zoe and S.A.R.A.H. definitely took some adjustment. Add S.A.R.A.H.'s "relationship" with Deputy Andy in the mix and things were becoming extremely crowded in her home life. Construction on her new house was back on track but it would still be several more weeks before it would be anywhere near livable.

After parking her car a little haphazardly, Jo shuffled down the stairs and was greeted by S.A.R.A.H.'s warm voice as she opened the door for her. She briefly thought to herself that if she saw Deputy Andy over tonight, she might just lose it. But as S.A.R.A.H. raised the lights for her, the house seemed about as silent and peaceful as it could get under the circumstances. That meant that she could crawl into bed and shut out the world for at least a little while. She didn't want to face anyone when she was feeling this depressed and vulnerable.

Just for tonight she could wallow in her sadness and then tomorrow would have to be a new day. She couldn't live like this anymore.

"S.A.R.A.H., is anyone home?"

"Not tonight, Jo," she replied as calmly as ever. "I normally worry when I do not hear from anyone that they would be late but Andy told me that there had been trouble outside of town and that you and Sheriff Carter might be otherwise occupied. According to the GPS locator on his vehicle, he is on his way to Global Dynamics."

"Okay, thanks S.A.R.A.H. that makes sense. I must have just missed him."

"I am not sure where Zoe is, however," S.A.R.A.H. offered. "She left to go see Mr. Donovan after I told her that he had been cleared of having any involvement in the charges against him. She has not returned so I assume that she found him and that they are spending the evening together."

Jo really could have done without the speculation but S.A.R.A.H. didn't know any better so she bit back her sarcastic reply. She didn't particularly like the idea of Zoe staying out all night with Zane. The idea of it made her ill in fact. But if she did come home soon, she also didn't want to encourage any chitchat about her evening.

"Can I prepare something to eat for you, Jo? You have had a long day and I can tell by your biochemical and hormonal readings that you have not received sufficient nutrients today. I can make you a nice bowl of soup or if you'd like, I can prepare your favorite smoothie?"

Jo warmed at the offer and acknowledged that it was a little nice to have someone worrying about her, even if it was a nosy house that was programmed to care. "That's okay S.A.R.A.H. I'm really tired and I'd rather just head to bed. Thanks for the offer."

"Maybe you'd like a snack before you sleep, like some fruit or cheese and crackers?"

"No, that's not necessary."

"You really shouldn't go to bed without having consumed at least a small meal. I wouldn't want you to have any adverse affects from your lack of nutritional attention."

Jo knew S.A.R.A.H. meant well but it got annoying sometimes to be coddled by your own house. "I know, but I'll have a big breakfast tomorrow, I promise. I just want to sleep." Without waiting for a response Jo ran upstairs and into her room closing the door securely behind her. Carter she was sure would leave her alone understanding what a long day it had been for both of them. If he made it back home tonight, that is. He had been pretty shook up over witnessing Allison's death even if he and Grant had fixed things.

She had to admit that he was a pretty good roommate who had been wonderful about offering comfort when she needed it but also respecting her privacy. Zoe was happy to have her around to talk to and under normal circumstances, it would be nice to spend time with her as well. As far as Zoe knew, she and Zane still hated each other so it wasn't like she gushed about Zane non-stop. But she couldn't completely refrain from talking about her latest crush to Jo even if her discomfort was mistaken for disapproval at her choice in men.

Satisfied that no one would interrupt her for a while, Jo changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled into bed. She tried to close her eyes and let sleep overtake her but she kept seeing that kiss over and over again and imagining the feel of Zane's solid body against hers. Her brain was reeling over these feelings of lust and disappointment and love and confusion and every other reaction that the situation warranted.

Finally, all of her frustration was too much and Jo felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks and hitting her pillow. She had sworn the last time she had done it that she wouldn't cry anymore over what she had lost with Zane. But now she cried for the few moments of hope she had seen today of what could have been between them. That was before Zoe showed up and Zane had hugged her as tightly as he had held onto her several seconds before.

She cried because she knew now for a fact that she had to move on. She was strong and smart and too good to be crying every night over a man. When she had yelled at Zane thinking he was a hallucination, she speculated that maybe they didn't fit. It seemed that the events of today were proof of that.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carter and Allison strolled in the front door hand-in-hand feeling drained over the days events. For Carter, it had been an intense time traveling nightmare that was a race to save the life of the woman he loved. For Allison, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that for a while, she had been dead, leaving her two precious children without a mother or a father and traumatizing the man she had finally admitted she couldn't live without. After she had assisted Fargo in securing Beverly's laboratory, she had gone home to spend time with Kevin and Jenna. Kevin as always balked at the extra attention she smothered him with but Jenna was quite happy to be doted over by her mother while she ate her dinner and then played. She left them briefly to go meet Carter who had finally tied up the loose ends over the day's events. He, Jo and Fargo had been working all afternoon to ensure that their secret would be sufficiently covered when the DOD conducted its investigation.

There was nothing that could keep Carter from spending the evening holding onto Allison for dear life and assuring himself that she was alive and healthy beside him. They had decided to go back to Allison's for the night so that she could be close to her children but Carter had wanted to come pick up a few things and let Jo and Zoe know where he would be. It was also a good idea to give S.A.R.A.H. a little attention before leaving for the night because you never knew how she reacted to the idea of being even partially abandoned. Then again, if she was preoccupied with Deputy Andy, she might not even notice him being gone. Everything about that concept was strange.

But he also wanted to check in with Jo. After hearing about the situation with Zane and feeling first-hand the negative tension between the two this morning, he was a little worried about where things stood with them. And Zane was far from stupid. If there was a chance that he suspected something about the five of them changing the timeline, it would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Jo had gone to release him after she had left the site earlier and there was no predicting what kind of confrontation had ensued.

"Good evening, Sheriff, Dr. Blake." S.A.R.A.H. greeted warmly.

"Hey S.A.R.A.H., where is everybody?" Jack asked, removing his unbuttoned uniform shirt and laying it across the back of the couch.

"Zoe has been out for most of the afternoon, presumably meeting with Zane Donovan." Carter and Allison shared a concerned looking ending in him rolling his eyes at the thought of his daughter with the trouble-making ex-boyfriend of their good friend.

"Jo arrived not long ago but indicated that she was going to bed. I offered her a choice of a snack or dinner but she refused despite being well under-nourished today. I do not think it is wise for her to skip meals especially when she has a long day. Perhaps you can speak to her about her eating habits when you next see her."

Allison smiled at S.A.R.A.H.'s concern that often bordered on meddling. But her doctor's instincts were kicking in upon hearing that Jo wasn't eating. Judging from what Carter had explained, it was no doubt a difficult day for her and the last thing she needed was to tire herself out more by mistreating her body.

Carter broke into her thoughts by briefly touching her hand and pointing his head towards Jo's room. "I'm gonna go check on her for a minute to see how she's doing."

"No," Allison said catching his arm before he could proceed up the stairs. "Let me talk to her. You go get your things and I'll meet you back down here when I'm done."

Carter looked at her quizzically as he walked a few steps down to meet her. "Is this some kind of female bonding ritual that I'm not supposed to know about." The cheeky grin that followed made Allison melt a little inside, exactly as she had the first time she had seen it so many years ago.

"Something like that," she responded mysteriously. "I haven't seen her since yesterday afternoon. You get to see her all the time anyway," she pointed out.

"Uh, yeah, you say that like it's a good thing," although they both knew that he loved having Jo around even if they drove each other a little crazy sometimes. The look Allison gave him as she climbed the stairs confirmed that she was having none of it.

At Jo's closed door, Allison knocked quietly and waited to hear any sign that she was still awake. Assuming that she might not want to be ambushed, she thought it a good idea to let her know who was at the door. "Jo, it's Allison. Can I come in?"

Inside, Jo was quickly and quietly trying to pull herself together in case Zoe invited herself in to talk about her little celebration dinner. The only thing she dreaded more than that conversation was having to explain why she was crying in her darkened room right now. Hearing that it was Allison, Jo sighed in relief and walked over to open the door for her. She didn't like the idea of anyone seeing her in this pathetic state but if she had to answer to someone right now, she was glad it was Allison.

To the extent that Zoe was the little sister she had always wanted, Allison was the big sister she never thought she wanted but was happy to have. They had always been friendly but Jo appreciated her being a role model on how to be a strong leader without sacrificing her femininity. Given how much respect and fear she had demanded even while being eight months pregnant, it was a given that Allison had that market covered. And Allison had been a good friend to her ever since the timeline had changed. She knew all too well the devastation of losing loved ones in unexpected scientific accidents.

"Hey," Allison said stepping into Jo's room and closing the door. She immediately noticed Jo's red rimmed, exhausted eyes but didn't think the tough ex-deputy, chief of security would appreciate it being pointed out. "Jack's proclaimed himself my bodyguard for at least the next 24 hours so he's getting some of his stuff together to take over my place."

Jo followed Allison deeper into her room and flopped on the disheveled bed, pulling the covers up to her waist. Allison responded to the silent invitation and sat down on end of the bed facing her. "I still can't believe that you almost died today. That you did die actually. Are you doing okay?"

Allison dismissed her concern with a wave of her hand. "It's like it never happened," she said grinning. "Just a few cuts and bruises from the accident but I'm definitely still in the land of the living, thanks to Jack. And to Grant too. He's gone by the way. He told Jack to tell everyone goodbye."

"It'll be kind of strange without him," Jo mused bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head there. "It makes everything that's happened seem so surreal."

"Yeah, almost like the past few months were just a dream in our heads."

"Or a nightmare. If only," Jo whispered quietly.

"Rough day," Allison asked knowingly laying her hand gently on Jo's arm and squeezing slightly before letting go. "S.A.R.A.H. says you haven't eaten which you know I don't like. I'm sure she's plotting with Jack to force feed you as we speak." Just as she predicted, Jo rolled her eyes and ignored her. "And, I heard what happened with the hallucination and the ring…" She left the thought hanging knowing that Jo had an idea to what she was referring.

Jo smiled sadly. "Yeah." They sat in silence for a few moments, Allison not pushing Jo to talk but wanting to give her the space in case she wanted to. "I've definitely had better days." Before she could stop herself, another tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Not being able to hold back any longer, Allison moved to the head of the bed and put an arm around Jo in support. Jo was too tired and upset to protest so she let Allison console her and rested her head on her shoulder as her tears continued to fall.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Something happened when you went back in town today," Allison gently questioned.

"You could say that," Jo sniffed. "Basically, Zane ambushed me with accusations about the five of us and what happened. He hasn't figured it out but he knows something's off. And thanks to my stupid hallucinations yesterday, he's got ideas about what was going on with the two of us. So like an annoying, too smart for his own good scientist – uh, no offense - "

"None taken. I used to run GD, remember? So believe me, I understand," she chuckled and prompted Jo to finish her explanation.

Jo sighed and continued somberly. "Like an annoying scientist, he had to test his theory. So he went and kissed me." She pulled away from Allison as she explained further, agitated and irritated at her weakness. "What was I supposed to do? The man that I have sort of been trying and failing miserably to get over plants one on me and I just melt, Allison, and play right into his hands. But then I pull away and it's like his 'gotcha' moment. He's looking at me for answers and I don't know what to say."

Realizing what she had just revealed, she looked over at Allison nervously, "I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

Allison grabbed her hand briefly and shushed her. "Whatever he thinks he knows, it's not your fault. You're doing the best you can, just like the rest of us. It's not easy keeping things from the people you love, especially when they're so different from what we remember."

"Kevin." Jo whispered understanding where Allison was coming from.

Allison nodded. "I can't help but stare at him sometimes, thinking about how things used to be with him. I hated to admit it to myself but there were times when I wished he were normal so I could hear him say how much he loved me or at least acknowledge how much I loved him. And now I have my wish but it's just – well, it's not how I would have planned things. I know I smother him and I know that I shouldn't because we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. But let's just say that I'm thankful he's a teenager and so absorbed in all the other things going on in his life."

She met Jo's eyes to make sure her point was understood. "I know he's had moments of being suspicious of me since we changed things." She sighed expressing the weight of the burden they all shared. "I know it's difficult, Jo, and we all have our moments of weakness even when we're not being affected by accident-inducing hallucinations. Fargo has to figure out how to run GD, I have Kevin, Jack had Tess and Henry had the situation with Grace."

"So I'm the last one that needs to get my act together," Jo asked jokingly.

Allison laughed and gave her hand another squeeze. "No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that we all have to deal with the here and the now, no matter how uncomfortable and difficult it may be. It's the only way we can go forward. We can't change this timeline but we have to make the best of it. You know as well as I do how difficult it was for Jack to break things off with Tess and hurt her like he did. He didn't know if things could have been different with her in this timeline or if things would ever develop between he and I. But he knew that he couldn't just sit around and do nothing, hoping for it all to work itself out. He had to control his own destiny for better or for worse."

Jo nodded in understanding remembering how awkward and difficult things had been for Carter after the breakup and how strange things sometimes were for him and Allison now that they were together. "I heard she was in your hallucination. Have you talked to her?"

Allison sighed. "No. Her little visit inside my mind helped me reconcile a few things about my relationship with Jack but it also reminded me that I need to talk to her. Gossip travels fast in our circles and she deserves to hear about things directly from me."

It was Jo's turn to squeeze Allison's hand in a display of support. "Hey, I told Carter this before, but I'm really happy for the two of you. I mean it."

Allison couldn't hide her happiness in thinking about the new relationship on which she and Jack were embarking. "I know. Thanks, Jo."

Jo grabbed a tissue and wiped at her tear-stained face. "But back to more important things. Jo, from what I'm hearing, you're not over Zane and maybe there's a chance that he's seeing the possibilities for the two of you as well."

Jo snorted as she grabbed a new tissue to blow her nose. "Yeah right. The last I saw of him, he was mooning over Zoe. She walked in right after he kissed me and he went hugging on her like it had never happened. He's just toying with me, looking for some way to make me look like a fool."

Allison looked at her quizzically at the description she had just given. "Are you sure? He seemed awfully worried about you a few weeks ago when you had that bullet in your chest." Allison could understand Jo's skepticism but she also wasn't privy to what Allison had seen of the two since that incident, and even before that really. This Zane and the Jo that existed before the change may have hated each other but now, there was definitely something else entirely brewing between the two.

But for now, Jo was seeing none of it. "That's just more of his mindgames. He's out celebrating his freedom with Zoe as we speak."

"It's just a crush you know."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Yes, everyone keeps saying that but that's not what it looks like to me. I saw the way he looked at her the other night when they went out; and when Zoe showed up today at the jail…" She huffed in frustration and jealousy as she unwillingly pictured it again in her mind.

Allison paused to allow Jo to gather herself and decided to go on the offensive. "Ok, let's say you're right and he does have feelings for her. Why don't you fight for him then?" She directed her best challenging gaze right at Jo hoping it would knock some sense into her.

Jo looked at Allison as if she had grown another head. "Okay, and what about Zoe? Am I supposed to just betray her and break her heart, not to mention embarrass myself thinking that there could be something between this Zane and I?"

"Jo, they're not even dating!" Allison shouted in exasperation. "Zoe still has a boyfriend - he may be in Geneva right now but I don't think she's exactly explained how she's trying out new prospects. And would this Zane or any Zane be tempted by a relationship with a 19 year old right now, much less one who is all the way across the country?"

Jo stubbornly crossed her arms in irritation but didn't have any response to Allison's observations. Instead, she relied on a classic dodge to temporarily ignore the points her friend had raised. "She's like family to me, I would never do anything to hurt her."

Allison's voice softened at Jo's loyalty but it was important that she be honest with her. "I know you care about her. I do too and so does Jack. But we care about you too and we know how the relationship you had with Zane made both of you better people." Jo flinched slightly and tried to force scenes of happier times from her thoughts. "Look, I know that when I tell Tess about Jack and I, it's going to upset her even on top of all of the hurt she feels about her breakup. I've known her for a long time and she's been there for me through a lot. But I won't deny myself what I know is right, even for her. And I know that she'll be mad for a while but we love each other too much to let it come between our friendship. Jo, there was something between you and Zane, something wonderful. I know I don't have to tell you how special it was. Why can't you let yourself have that again?"

Jo was silent for a long time but Allison wasn't about to let this go. Jo's shoulders slumped down in defeat as more tears appeared in her tired eyes. "I don't know if I can do it again, Allison. Things were so different before. We trusted each other right away and we had this great chemistry that made getting to know each other so much fun." She brought her gaze up to meet Allison's filled with heartbreaking despondence, pleading with her to have all the answers. "I wouldn't even know where to start with Zane now."

"That's the beauty of a do-over," Allison said smiling. "You can start wherever you want to – coffee, dinner, working on a project together, whatever you want."

Jo looked anything but convinced so Allison knew she was going to have to try a little harder. "When Nathan and I separated, I thought there was no salvaging our relationship. And when he came to Eureka, I hated that I had to deal with him everyday at work on top of everything Kevin and I had gone through having him in our lives. For a long time, I wasn't interested in a second chance with him. But things changed and we had the opportunity to try again. I didn't know if we would end up back at each other's throats but I knew I was committed to making it work and so was he. So that's what we did. I wouldn't have gotten hurt the same way over his death if I had just let him go. But I also wouldn't have had that wonderful time I did with him. And I wouldn't have Jenna or the chance to love again with Jack." She smiled warmly thinking of the man who was downstairs probably waiting impatiently for her to reemerge. "Jo, I don't want you to have any regrets. If you know in your heart that you and Zane belong together then you should fight for that. Everything else will work itself out. Maybe you're right and things are too different and you'll both move on to other people. But it's also really possible that you're meant to get your happily ever after with him. You won't know unless you go after it."

Allison put her arm back around Jo's shoulder and pulled her close until their heads were resting against each other. "I know it's scary Jo, but when has a little thing like fear ever stopped you?"

Jo laughed and wiped at her moist eyes again. "Oh no, this is much scarier than anything I've ever had to face. I've never been good at putting myself out there." She paused almost afraid to put words to her most potent fear. "What if I can't make him love me again?" she asked with a crushing vulnerability.

Allison squeezed her shoulder and smiled brightly. She could be optimistic for both of them if that's what Jo needed. "Well, I know at least one time when you were extremely successful so why don't we focus on that."

The both turned their heads as they heard a sharp knock on the door and Carter's head peering inside hesitantly. "Uh hey," he said coming all the way into the room. "I was waiting downstairs and wanted to make sure you guys weren't up here watching Lifetime movies and eating Ben and Jerry's." As expected, they both glared at him. "Well, at least not without me," he added to smooth things over. "Is girl talk over or can anyone join in?" he asked moving towards Jo's bed to sit down.

"Don't you even think about getting comfortable on my bed!" Jo said, straightening herself up in an intimidating stance. Mid-recline, Carter jumped back up and stuffed his hands in his pocked trying not to look terrified about getting on the wrong side of her temper.

When he realized what he had just done and how it looked, he stopped in his tracks. "Hey, don't you mean 'my' bed?" he asked smugly. The two stared at each other in faux-annoyance until finally Carter cracked a grin in surrender.

Allison chuckled at the two and swept her legs over the side of the bed to stand next to Carter. "Come on," she said pulling at Carter's arm. "Kevin's been dying to try out his new videogame with you and I need to make sure he put Jenna to bed on time."

Carter looked between the two women and decided not to push his luck in goading them. He took in Jo's disheveled state and his forehead creased in worry at how drained she looked. "Hey, you need anything?" he asked tentatively.

Jo stared him down before throwing a pillow at him. "Yes! For you to get out of here and let me get some rest." She turned her gaze past Carter and smiled softly. "Thanks, Allison," she said earnestly before looking pointedly at Carter for a moment. "You know, for the girl talk."

"See, I called it," Carter replied pointing at the two women. Allison laughed and pulled again at Carter's arm to get him out of the room.

"Goodnight, Jo," she called out with a stumbling Carter behind her.

"Later, Jo." She heard them shuffling down the stairs before bidding S.A.R.A.H. goodnight and heading back to Allison's house.

Jo remained seated in her bed, her head still spinning but now with even more troubling thoughts to mull over.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: If I may point out, I think I used my "z" key more in writing this chapter than I have during my entire ownership of this computer. On to the next chapter.**

Chapter Five

Zane and Zoe had gone to Café Diem for a bite to eat and then she had somehow convinced him that hanging out at his apartment was a good idea. Truthfully, Zane had been too tired and distracted to give it a lot of thought. His mind was wrapped up in his jumbled thoughts of the DED device, being framed by someone about whom he hadn't been told, and, of course, Jo and what he suspected about a past that he couldn't remember.

While he was in Zoe's company, he tried to ask about any changes she'd noticed in Jo and the others without being too obvious of his intentions. Her descriptions of Carter's surprise visit as well as his breakup with Tess Fontana piqued his interest. When she mentioned something about Grace and Henry having had some kind of big fight before making up, he became more and more certain. Nobody needed to tell him anything about how bizarre Fargo was acting, losing his megalomaniac persona in favor of a more benevolent dictator. He obviously couldn't guess at the specifics but something had definitely happened with the five of them that changed things in Eureka somehow.

And Jo's reaction to him this afternoon in the sheriff's office confirmed that something important had changed for the two of them as well.

For weeks, she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off of him, although she was at least somewhat sly about her sneaking glances. Also, she was a terrible liar, or at least she was today, because he didn't buy for a minute that there was nothing between them. When he had gone for broke and pulled her to him, he might have surprised her but she went right in for the kill, kissing him in a way that awoke senses he didn't even know he had. Her response to him, falling into his harms and bringing her hand up to firmly stroke his cheek, had all of his instincts telling him not to let her go.

He couldn't get out of his mind the crushed look on her face when Zoe had walked in and pulled him into an embrace. Not that he wanted to blame Zoe, but he was so sure Jo was about to reveal something to him before the interruption.

Thinking back on it later, he'd be embarrassed to admit that he was too preoccupied to notice how close Zoe was sitting to him and the hand that she frequently brushed against his thigh as she talked. He was too busy calculating different possible scenarios, not only about what could have changed things for Eureka but also what the theft of the DED device and framing him had to do with all of it.

Unaware of Zane's distraction, Zoe thought it might be a good time to take things to the next level since they were having such a great conversation. People thought that Zane was arrogant and selfish even when he was being brilliant at the same time. But she knew that he was sweet and witty and he was attentive too judging by how much he was asking about her family and friends tonight. She got the feeling that he enjoyed getting under her dad's and Jo's skins by being friendly with her but she could tell that there was a real connection beyond that.

She had just finished a particularly funny story about her dad trying to teach an underage Kevin how to drive against Allison's knowledge and stopped short when she saw the intense look in his eyes. She considered with a thrill all of the possibilities that were opening up since it was clear that his wheels were turning about something. Thinking she could save him the trouble and take the pressure off, she leaned into him, pressing her lips against that gorgeous, incredibly inviting mouth of his.

When Zane registered Zoe's lips meeting his in a solid, ambush of a kiss, he freaked out not just a little bit but a lot. Before she could reach up and put her arms around him, he had shot up off his couch and crossed the room putting as much distance as the meager square footage of his apartment allowed.

Zoe followed his movements as excitement, confusion and embarrassment colored her cheeks. "I'm sorry but the way you just looked at me, you know–"

Zane cut her off, "No, no, it's not you. I'm sorry. I was just _so_ not expecting that." Acknowledging her distress, he walked back over to the couch but sat down at the other end, a foot or two away from her.

Zoe turned to face him but kept her distance. "I just thought that we were having such a good time and that we were ready to go there. Is that not what you want," she asked slowly.

"It's not that, it's …" She waited for an explanation but Zane seemed to be at a loss for words on how to explain his bizarre behavior.

"Wow. I can't believe I've rendered you speechless," she said crossing her arms. "So, you really are just hanging out with me to mess with my dad."

Zane considered the rapidly angering young woman beside him and figured that he needed to get his brain working on some damage control immediately. "No! Zoe, I wouldn't do that." She scoffed before pursing her lips at him, refusing to back down from her challenging stare.

Dropping his head in defeat, he had to admit that he didn't buy that from likes of himself either. "Okay, I would totally do that but not at the expense of your feelings. Zoe, you know I think you're cool. We're friends, right?"

"I thought we were," she responded sadly, uncrossing her arms. "Zane, what's going on?"

He wondered how he was going to get out of this one. He hadn't meant to lead Zoe on. They had been having fun chatting over Holo-Skype and hanging out while she was in town. But after the last month with things taking this weird but exciting turn with Jo, he was starting to feel things about the security chief he hadn't thought about since he had first come to town. Sure he was aware of Zoe's crush on him but he thought it would wear itself out. Looking back on the afternoon, he had missed all the signs coming from Zoe that she wanted to get a little more serious and he felt bad for making her think that they had a future together, or even a present beyond a harmless flirtation. He thought Zoe arriving for the summer was a welcome distraction from him having to actually work out his feelings for Jo but it now appeared that even that was blowing up right in his face.

Zane sighed and moved a small distance closer to Zoe, wary of her deflated expression. "Zoe, I didn't mean to be an ass about this," he explained waving his hand between the two of them. "I know you have a crush on me and I thought we could have some fun. I thought it was harmless. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I thought we were having fun. In fact, I thought we could have more fun the way things have been going."

Catching Zoe's cute pout over his rejection, it hit Zane just how young she was. She had definitely seen a lot of things that made her wise beyond her years but she was still a fun-loving nineteen year old getting her first taste of being an adult. And honestly, he saw a lot of himself in her; she was brilliant but a non-conformist, she had a history of getting into her fair share of trouble and just like him, coming to Eureka had been a chance to turn things around. He hadn't thought things through getting involved with her and if he had to pay the price with her ire for letting things get this far, well, then he deserved it.

Zane's silence was making Zoe feel even worse about the situation. He obviously felt bad and she didn't think he had been faking it when they talked or hung out. That didn't change the fact that it was pretty clear things were going nowhere between the two of them. It wasn't crazy to believe that they could start something but at the moment she felt like such a clueless, lovesick adolescent. With her being all the way across the country, she had no idea what his life was really like here and what place she could potentially have in it.

Suddenly, another disturbing possibility occurred to her as she considered the brooding man on the couch next to her.

"Is there somebody else," she asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Zane straightened uncomfortably and stared at her. What a loaded question. How was he supposed to answer that; 'yes there is someone else who's been under my nose the last two years and I finally realize I'm crazy about her. By the way, I hear we had quite a romantic history but I kind of don't remember being with her and she refuses to talk about it. Oh, but I guess I'm not supposed to tell you that part because there are protocols and sanctions for people who break them.' If he had been more aware of himself, he would have seen how his rambling thoughts only underscored the panic that was written all over his face.

"There is someone else, isn't there!" Zoe felt a sharp pain in her chest over this revelation. Sure, they hadn't been dating but she never would have guessed that he was so openly playing the field. She supposed she should have figured that out given his reputation as a major flirt. But she thought that she was different; that she could change things with him. It sounded so stupid to her now.

Zane felt horrible now and he didn't want her getting the wrong idea about him. "Zoe, there's no one else, I swear," he admitted with resignation.

She looked at him sharply, scrutinizing him for everything he wasn't revealing. "But you want there to be, don't you?" She perked up a little at turning the tables on him and chuckled humorlessly. "So I've been crushing on you while you've been crushing on someone else who doesn't know you exist."

"She knows I exist," Zane exclaimed. This time Zoe did laugh at his offended tone and Zane mentally kicked himself for so easily giving himself away. He was really off his game today. But at seeing her amusement he laughed at himself too. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through his hair and reclined deeper into his couch. "God, what a pair we make," he added.

"I know, so pathetic." She responded. She looked around his apartment nervously wondering what the next steps in this bizarre situation should be.

Zane cleared his throat, directing her attention back to him. "I'm really sorry, Zoe. I mean it."

She smiled sadly at him feeling foolish over her grand ambitions for the two of them. "I know. I'm sorry too, you know, for jumping you like that." They both laughed, relieving some of the tension between them. Then Zoe squared her shoulders and fixed him with her most authoritative expression. "Now that we've settled that, why don't you tell me who this mystery woman is. Maybe I can help."

"I don't think so. I'm striking out just fine on my own." He pulled his attention away from her, looking anywhere but at her demanding figure. She was damned intimidating when she wanted to be, just like her father. And he had no idea how she would react learning that the woman he was effectively dropping her for was one of her closest friends.

"Oh come on, Zane," she pleaded. "If you're going to break my young, impressionable heart, you may as well give me a consolation prize."

He grinned at her audacity and recalled that it was one of the things he had always found so appealing about her. "Break you heart, did I? Don't you still have a boyfriend?"

Zoe waved him off. "A technicality, I'd say. Don't try to change the subject. I want a name."

He shrugged her off hoping she would let it go. "It's complicated and I don't think that your matchmaking skills are going to make that go away." He paused for a beat. "By the way, it's getting awfully late. Won't your dad worry?"

She scoffed as his attempts to blow her off. "He sent me a text already. Something about a crazy day and that he was with Allison. So we have all the time in the world for you to explain to me how things could possibly be complicated. You're a genius, you're fun and you look good in a t-shirt. Where's the rocket science in that?"

"I'm blushing," Zane replied grinning saucily at her. He couldn't help that he was such a shameless flirt, even if he was still technically in the dog house.

"Let me think about this," she said ignoring him for the time being. "It couldn't be anyone you've dated in the past few months or you would have probably told me about it already. So it must be someone unexpected. Somebody that snuck up on you and got underneath your skin. Hmmm." She tapped her finger absently against the side of her mouth. "So it's not Allison because I've seen you with her and there's definitely nothing going on there. Besides, she and my dad are total teenagers right now. It can't be Tess Fontana because she's gone and you two hated each other." She laughed remembering how Zane had practically celebrated when she decided to take a job in Australia. "Geez, you two got along even worse than you and Jo."

She chuckled to herself over that but her laughter came to a grinding halt as a realization hit her. "Wait, you and Jo were together earlier at the jail right before I showed up." The wheels started turning and Zane was back to being nervous and uncomfortable. "And you were both acting really weird, kind of like I had just interrupted something."

She studied Zane who had gone suspiciously still before feigning astonishment at her allegations. "Seriously, Zoe, that's the best you can come up with?" He had to force himself not to hold his breath waiting to see if she would buy his dodge.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him and smiled. "You are so busted! It's Jo isn't it? I heard that things had been quiet between the two of you but I had no idea that this was going on." She grinned and raised her eyebrows at him, enjoying how much her teasing was making him uncomfortable.

He stared at her, now sporting about as smug an expression as he'd ever seen on her. It was no use; she wasn't going to back down on this one. "'This,' as you put it, is not going on. There's nothing between us," he said bitterly, remembering her stubborn refusal to admit what they had been to each other despite her having his grandmother's ring as proof. "Like I said, it's complicated, Zoe." He stood up and grabbed her purse that had been resting in the chair closest to him. "Why don't I walk you back to your car?"

Zoe bristled at how he shoved the purse at her but looking at the time, she relented. It really was getting late. "Fine, but we're not through." She led the way through the door and waited for him to follow after locking up. As soon as they were outside, she started on him again. "Have you told her how you feel? I mean really told her; not flirted with her or antagonized her but told her what's in your heart?"

Zane let out a short, hollow chuckle in response. "'What's in my heart?' Really? This is Jo Lupo we're talking about."

"I know who we're talking about, better than you do actually. She's definitely rattled for some reason. God, I should have picked up on this. I thought something about Jo has been off for the past couple of months. And that conversation we had right before you picked me up the other night. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. She is so conflicted about her feelings for you."

Zane perked up at hearing that. "Has she said anything about me?" he asked hoping that he didn't sound as desperate to her as he did to himself.

"No, she hasn't and that's the strange part. She's usually bitching about you within five minutes of a conversation. But she's barely mentioned you lately. I thought she was just preoccupied after Larry blew up her house."

Zane's temper flared thinking about the ass-kissing nuisance. "I would have punched him in the face if I were her," he said hotly. Jo had been oddly sedate when things settled down. She looked defeated actually and although he had felt bad for her at the time, the conclusions that he'd drawn in the last day or so made his heart ache a little for all she had lost.

Zoe kept her gaze straight ahead as they continued walking. "Yeah, you've got it bad." She rolled her eyes and slowed her pace as she saw her car parked next to his bike a few blocks away. "Here's what we're going to do. Dad's over at Allison's tonight and I'm going to go see what Pilar is up to and spend the rest of the night complaining about you. Meanwhile, you're going to go to S.A.R.A.H.'s and tell Jo how you feel."

Zane smiled at her and shook his head. "I don't think so, sweetheart. Not going to happen."

"Oh, it's going to happen!"

"Says you who's never been on the painful receiving end of her taser!"

"Oh that was just once. She wouldn't do that again…I don't think."

"It's a good thing we won't get to find out," Zane replied.

"Look," she said stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and taking hold of both his arms. "Do you have feelings for her?"

Zane looked away from her and remained still. Reluctantly, he met her gaze again and slightly nodded."

"And you're serious; you're not out to play some stupid prank or hurt her feelings?"

"I wouldn't do that," he said meaningfully. "I'm too scared," he added honestly.

Zoe laughed at him and let him go, turning to continue down the road. "I know she seems scary sometimes, but she's such a kind, warm person underneath all that emotional armor. It's just that everyone is so different from her in this town. She's had her heart broken and it's really hard for her to put herself out there. But I know she's lonely and she needs someone who's going to challenge her."

"I've got that part covered already," Zane chuckled. He remembered what S.A.R.A.H. had said to Jo when she had tricked Deputy Andy with the emo-download; about Jo understanding her being lonely. He should have been paying more attention then but he had been so genuinely amused by the idea of S.A.R.A.H. drugging the strange robot deputy. Now that he thought about it, she had been particularly 'warm' with him that day, getting close to him and personally assisting with his projects. At the time, he thought she was just distancing herself from Andy's creepy advances but maybe she was trying to tell him something, without actually telling him something.

"Yeah, you do know how to get a rise out of her but she also needs someone that's going to adore her too. And she deserves it. I know you haven't always seen the softer side to her but she's so good to the people that she loves."

Zane smiled thinking about the new Lupo of the past few months. He had seen first hand how far she'd go for a loved one. Even though he didn't remember their relationship and was still a grade-A jerk to her a lot of the time, she had done everything she could to keep Mansfield from sending him back to prison. And she did so at significant risk to herself. She really was amazing.

"I see that look in your eye." Zoe had caught his soft smile at whatever it was about Jo that had popped into his head. "You know I'm right. So you march right over to my house and tell her you're crazy about her."

"Zoe, it's late and she had a rough day—"

"No excuses, do it before you chicken out." They had reached their respective vehicles and Zane grabbed his helmet from the handlebars before walking Zoe over to her car.

"When did you get so bossy?" He asked with a grin.

Zoe, smirked at him, quite pleased with herself for winning their argument. "What do you mean, I've always been this bossy. Now go."

Zane shot her a parting grin and turned towards his bike. "Thanks for this," he said as she opened her car door.

She looked back at him, certainly disappointed at what she was missing out on. He really was a great guy. But that was all the more reason for things to work out between him and Jo. Now that the idea of them together had planted itself, it seemed like the most logical thing in the world. "Don't let her get away, okay."

"I won't," he beamed in return. "I'm a genius and fun and I look great in a t-shirt, remember? She won't be able to resist me."

"Okay, you might want to check that big ego of yours at the door by the way. She hates that."

"I know," he said winking at her right before he put on his helmet and mounted his bike.

As he sped off, Zoe couldn't help but be pleased with herself. The evening hadn't turned out like she expected but she had definitely done good. She quickly called S.A.R.A.H. to tell her to let Zane in and then turned her car towards Pilar's house. She had one hell of a story to tell her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Zane knocked on Jo's door softly. The house was eerily silent so he was sure he'd hear her if she was up. It was late but this was too important to wait. Besides, Zoe had insisted and he didn't want to face her if he didn't follow through. She was surprisingly scary when she wanted to be and, unfortunately, she knew a few of his secrets.

S.A.R.A.H. had opened the door for him without a word and he wasn't one to question her inattention at the moment. Only Jo's car had been out front so it was just the two of them; or really the three of them if you counted S.A.R.A.H. who he hoped wouldn't be listening in. She definitely owed him big so he was counting on her not interfering.

When he didn't hear any movement inside Jo's room, he opened the door slowly and adjusted his eyes to the bright room. She was lying on her bed, covers all askew around her while the soft glow of the television broadcasting The Military Channel filled the room. She looked incredibly tired. She had dark circles under eyes and her hair, now down around her shoulders, was in complete disarray. When he came fully into the room, closing the door behind him, he could see a box of tissues sitting on the other side of her bed with one lying on the floor by the trashcan.

She had been crying. He wasn't a complete narcissist but it didn't take a genius to guess that she had probably been crying over him; or another version of him most likely. He gently sat down on the side of the bed and looked down at her. The idea of seeing tears running down her beautiful face made his heart ache.

On the way over, he had started pumping himself up for a conversation on how he felt about her and why they might be good together. At this point, he didn't even need to know about the time-line changing stuff. He just wanted an opportunity to be something to her even if it was just friends. It would beat fighting with her all the time and wondering when she was going to bust him over something stupid he had done, probably to get her attention. But then he had to remind himself that the woman he was looking at likely didn't even remember being that person, although there were times when he definitely got glimpses of the Enforcer in all her menacing glory.

Watching Jo sleeping soundly, he figured the conversation could wait.

He grabbed the blanket she had kicked to the foot of her bed and gently covered her with it. He tried not to think about what it would feel like to lie beside her and keep her warm himself. She wasn't exactly sporting the most provocative nightwear but the shorts and t-shirt did nothing to hide her appeal, not to mention give him a revealing peak of a few choice parts of her body. He blew out a calming breath. No need getting ahead of things.

The slight sound he made must have triggered her keen instincts as her eyes shot open, looking wild and confused. She pulled herself up and around to face him, pushing the blanket off of her arms as she did so.

Jo's aching eyes adjusted to the light in her room while her sleep-filled brain tried to figure out the source of whatever it was that had woken her up so suddenly. Her television was still on so she had no trouble identifying the large figure perched on the side of her bed looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Perpetrator identified, she flopped back down onto her pillow and covered her eyes. "Ugh, not again," she whined. "Go away!"

As the shock wore off, Zane had to admit that this was not the reaction he had been expecting when he saw her eyes open on him. Anger, yes. Surprise, yes. But this was pretty weird even for her.

"Uh, Jo, are you okay?" He wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say but it was all he had.

Jo removed her arm to check and see if the hallucination of Zane was still sitting on her bed. Allison had given her a clean bill of health so she thought her hallucinations were done. Or maybe she was more tired than she thought. She looked back over to the side and, yep, he was still sitting there looking adorably bewildered.

"What could you possibly want now?" she said sitting up.

Zane was starting to lose a little bit of confidence as his fear of her in full interrogation mode sent a chill down his spine. "I came to talk?" he offered uncertainly.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." She threw off the blanket and attempted to get out of the bed. But Zane held her arm to stop her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get my phone. I need to call Allison and tell her that you're making an appearance in my brain again." She looked down at the hand holding on to her arm quizzically. "I can't believe how real you feel," she said absently, running her fingers over his hand and up his arm. Zane followed the trail of her fingers with an instantly heated gaze. He couldn't block out the tingles to his skin that her touch brought about but he wasn't about to let go of her.

"Ugh, why am I even explaining myself to a hallucination." She broke free from Zane's grasp and pulled her legs over the side of the bed looking for her phone.

"You've been dreaming about me, Lupo?" His blossoming grin was both maddening and annoyingly appealing. She rolled her eyes at his cockiness and reached for her mobile device that had accidentally fallen to the side of her nightstand. Zane again put his hand on her arm. "Seriously, Jo, I'm not a hallucination. I'm really here."

She turned and studied him, scrutinizing him with her sharp, truth-seeking eyes. Zane couldn't deny that it was extremely hot to be having a stare-down with such an incredibly dangerous woman but it also made him more than a little uncomfortable. He held onto her though. After all, he did promise Zoe that he wouldn't let her go.

She leaned in closer to him and placed her hand against his chest before running it slowly upwards, never breaking contact with his eyes as she did so. She then moved her hand down his arm, in the most unexpected but alluring of caresses; she was exploring him. Zane felt his breath shorten as she cocked her head to the side and finally looked away to sweep her eyes over him from top to bottom, resting a few beats on his mouth before meeting his gaze once again. She slid her body slightly closer to him and before he knew what was happening, she brought her hand up to rest at his shoulder.

And then she pinched him. Hard.

"Owww! He screamed and jumped back from her. "What was that for? Shouldn't you be pinching yourself or something?" He rubbed his arm where she had twisted the skin and pouted.

Jo reached towards her nightstand and pushed a button. "S.A.R.A.H.?" she called out.

"Yes, Jo" replied the calm voice of her house.

"You're not dreaming, Jo. It's me, Zane." He continued to sooth his throbbing arm, ignoring her glare at being interrupted. Now that she was fully awake, her demeanor was as cold as ice water.

"Not. Another. Word," she ground out, pointing menacingly at him. "S.A.R.A.H., who's in my room with me right now?"

"You and Zane Donovan. I'm sorry I didn't announce his presence to you but I sensed that you were already asleep and Zoe told me not to say anything."

"Zoe?" Jo asked rubbing the remaining grogginess from her eyes.

"Yes, she called ten minutes ago to tell me of Mr. Donovan's arrival. Was I wrong to let him in? I apologize if this has upset you."

Jo sighed and slumped her shoulders still confused and full of questions for the man sitting quietly next to her. "No S.A.R.A.H., it's fine. I was just surprised at being woken up." She said the last part without any attempt to hide her displeasure. He at least had the decency to look a little sheepish about it.

"Since you're up, can I get you anything? A snack perhaps, or some warm milk?"

"No S.A.R.A.H., that won't be necessary. Goodnight." With more force than was necessary, she again pushed the button by her bed and turned her attention to the next party required to give an explanation.

"Privacy interface," he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Talk. Now," she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her in the most tempting of positions.

"Zoe made me," was the first thing he thought to say. For Zane, between the fear and excitement over the situation, the fear was definitely winning.

"What?"

"What I meant was," he said starting over, "Zoe suggested I come talk to you."

Jo's expression of annoyance turned to confusion. "Zoe?" Panic rising, she recalled how insistent he was earlier to figure out how she got his grandmother's ring. God, was he stupid enough to start asking his ridiculous questions all over town? "Did you say anything to her?"

"No!" he said emphatically, understanding her train of thought and seeing the dread rise in her face.

Jo relaxed but only slightly. "I thought you two were out celebrating?"

The entire conversation was starting out all wrong from the way he had planned it on the way over. "We were but then she kissed me and I pushed her away and we talked and she yelled at me—"

Jo had stopped listening after the 'she kissed me' part and was trying hard not to let the emotional blow show on her face. Despite everything Allison had said earlier, any chance of her and Zane working out seemed to be off the table. She could barely focus on her own thoughts much less listen to him rambling on about why he and Zoe were together.

Zane, sensing that he was completely screwing this up, grabbed her by the arms and turned her towards him. "Let me start over and don't interrupt me." She could have easily broken his grip on her but she was so overwhelmed that all she could do was stare at him as he held her so intensely.

"Jo, I don't know what happened between us before and frankly I don't care. What I know is that there's something between us. I can feel it and I know you can too. Even when you're on my case for flirting with you or locking me up for some stupid prank I pull to get under your skin, there's always been that feeling. I'm attracted to you. I've never made a secret of that. But lately, the idea of you and me, it's kept me up at night and it's got me on my best behavior for the first time since I got here. I don't want to ignore it or push it away anymore." He brought one hand up and to stroke her cheek. The last of his monologue finished, the silence that lingered between them was both welcome but also charged.

For the second time since she had awoken, she surprised him with her reaction. Her eyes softened at him and she smiled sadly. "Zane, we don't fit." She brought her hand up to cover his holding her face and closed her eyes. In the soft light of her bedroom, her beauty overwhelmed him. A sense of urgency crept into his heart, and he had to fight his wanting for her to be in his arms.

She then pulled his hand away from her and back into his own lap before letting go.

When her eyes opened again, the despair had returned and she moved further away from him. "It's too complicated." She sighed watching the light leave his eyes in disappointment. "When you first came to Eureka, I was …" She stalled not sure how to put this next part. I'm not like that anymore." She knew Zane had his suspicions but it wouldn't be right of her to confirm them. It was too dangerous for them all.

Zane took her hands in his and refused to let her pull away. "About before—"

"I can't talk about that," she said quickly. "Please, Zane," she implored, willing him to understand and not make things harder on her.

"I know there are rules. I won't ask about that anymore. But I know." Everything he needed to confirm his suspicions had been reflected in her eyes when he had revealed his feelings to her. "I just want a chance, JoJo."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jo turned back towards him upon hearing his old nickname for her. She wanted this so badly but why couldn't he understand that it wasn't that easy?

"But what about Zoe?"

He pulled his hand up still holding on to hers and placed a finger lightly against her lips to quiet her. "You heard S.A.R.A.H. How do you think I got in here tonight? Apparently, I'm not so great at hiding my crush on you."

Suddenly, Jo pulled away and backed up from him again, much to his confusion. "Is this some sort of joke," she asked. "I saw you two together in the infirmary after her accident and you looked pretty cozy. And that date the other night?"

"It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out. She knew that."

"So you were playing with her," Jo asked incredulously. "God, Zane, that's even worse."

"I was not playing with her," Zane practically yelled at her. "It was never supposed to be serious and she was well aware. As for visiting her in the infirmary, we're friends and she almost died. I wanted to make sure she was okay." He paused to calm himself down and tried to keep telling himself that it was Jo's fear talking and not a habitual tendency to think the worst of him. She needed to get it through that stubborn head of hers that he wasn't going anywhere. "In fact, I distinctly remember spending a good amount of time looking for you that day."

He looked away unsure how much of himself he should reveal. "And if you recall, it wasn't Zoe whose bedside I ran to the second I heard she was hurt," he said somberly. "It wasn't her that I went all the way over to the mailroom for to pick up some magazine I know she likes. Or made a complete ass out of myself when she wakes up and sees me sitting there watching her sleep and waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me."

Jo calmed down a little hearing his admission. "I wondered about that." She clearly recalled his unexpected and frustrating vigil, strange as it had been at the time. He had been so awkward and passive aggressive. She couldn't help but melt a little remembering the sweetness of him bringing her favorite magazine to her. When he did things like that and looked at her like he was doing right now, it was hard keeping him straight from her Zane in the old timeline.

"Well, you know, the infirmary is right by my lab and I was going to just leave it but Allison said you were about to wake up and that busybody nurse of hers insisted …" He had no idea how much his ability to ruin a mood with his guy-ness reminded Jo even more of how things were before for her.

So Zane took her silence as an opportunity to bring his point home. "Jo, I don't know if we could work as a couple. We have a lot of history and trust issues and … other weirdness," he added not speaking about the other factors at play. "I do know that I get this little tightness in my chest when I see you walk into a room," he said placing his hand against his heart. "I have three PhD's and I can't explain that. Every time I see you, all I can focus on is how to get your attention." He took a chance and placed his hand over hers. "And when you smile at me—which you never used to do by the way—Jo, you have no idea what that does to me but it's pretty embarrassing. That's a big deal for a play-the-field kind of guy like me."

She rolled her eyes but didn't object to him taking her hand again. He waited for to say something; anything. But all she did was stare at his hand holding hers, head down and silent. He had put it all out there and the ball was now in her court.

Jo took his other hand and squeezed it gently as she raised her eyes to his. She was moved by everything he had said, by him coming to her room in the middle of the night and even getting Zoe to help. She had hesitated a moment too long before but she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Why don't we start over? Turn back the clock to that first day and re-write history a little bit." She smiled up at him and for the first time since he had woken her up, he saw calmness and hope in her expression.

He returned her smile with a happy grin of his own. "Do you want to lock me up in your cell just like old times," he joked.

She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes. He couldn't know it but now all she thought of when she pictured that scene was him on his knee and her freezing up after he had laid his heart out for her. "That won't be necessary," she replied softly. "How about dinner tomorrow at your place."

Zane's smirk was back in full form. "My place, huh? I wouldn't have pegged you for that kind of girl, JoJo." She gave him a warning glare that he chose to ignore. "No, that sounds good." He suddenly let go of her hand to dig around in his pocket. When he pulled out the ring that she had thrown at him, her sharp intake of breath jerked his attention back to her.

"Calm down, I'm just returning this," he said placing the ring on her nightstand. He put his hand up in front of her, cutting her off before she could protest. "Don't argue, it's yours."

Jo smiled softly at him and looked over at the ring that had been the constant companion and constant reminder of the fear and insecurity that had caused her to hesitate. Taking a deep breath and feeling Zane's eyes on her, she picked the ring up and placed it in the drawer of her table. She didn't shut the drawer right away, but when she did, it was with an air of determination.

When she looked back over at Zane, she could see the question in his eyes mixed with what she thought was a sliver of disappointment. "I didn't know if you'd want to wear that again. But I guess not."

"No, I don't." She took his hand again and rubbed her thumb gently against his warm fingers. "That ring …" she began, feeling the emotions rising up. "That ring had me holding on to a past that doesn't exist anymore," she admitted. "I couldn't move on because every time I thought I was okay, I would feel that ring and I'd remember that nothing was okay." She brought his hand up to her lips and placed a tender kiss against it.

"I want to move on." As soon as she said it, Jo knew Allison had been right. It was time.

That tightness in his chest that Zane had told Jo about only moments before was nothing compared to what he was feeling right then. "I think I'd be into that too," he responded giving her the most adoring attention he could remember directing at a woman in his life. God, what this amazing creature could do to him. His smile faded a bit and he asked a bit shyly, "Would you mind sealing this arrangement with a kiss?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," was her serious response.

"And why not," he demanded with a sexy pout.

She looked up at him hesitantly. "If you hadn't noticed, you're in my bedroom sitting on my bed with me in my pajamas. It wouldn't be proper."

"So says the woman who just invited herself over to my apartment tomorrow night." He laughed, thus breaking the mood but her expression was not that of someone who was joking. "Seriously? I mean, I hadn't even noticed," he lied trying not to rake his eyes over her scantily clad body again. "Besides, jumping your bones was the last thing on my mind when I came over here." Noting her look of skepticism, he added, "Ok, it wasn't the last thing but it wasn't the first thing either."

"Yeah right. Out with you," she said pulling her hands away from his and pushing him off her bed. She followed behind him as they walked towards the door.

He reluctantly went along but he wasn't happy about it and he let his displeasure show. "Fine, but just try getting to first base with me tomorrow. Two can play at that game, Lupo."

"I'll remember that," she said dryly. As they reached her closed door, she turned him around and her lips met his in an intoxicating kiss. His surprise had him pausing for half a second at the most before his arms were around her and he was leaning closer against her soft, incredibly enticing body. He couldn't believe that twice today he had been ambushed by a frisky woman; karma was at work and this time he liked it just fine.

Not to be outdone, he deepened the kiss, dying to taste her again as he had earlier that day. Unable to hold himself back, he turned them around until he had her up against the closed bedroom door. She responded with approval by running her hand through his hair and tracing her fingers up and down the contours of his back. True to form, his hands were all over her, testing out the fullness of her curves and trying really hard not to dwell on the fact that only a few thin scraps of clothing separated them. He also tried really hard not to linger too long on her irresistible backside but he failed miserably at that task. Thankfully, Jo didn't seem to mind.

Neither was sure who let out the moan echoing through her room but they were both quite intent on trying to elicit the sound multiple times.

After what felt like long minutes of kissing and teasing and touching they broke apart and tried to calm their breathing. But they kept their arms firmly around each other as Zane rested his forehead against Jo's.

"Wow," Zane whispered after a few moments.

"Exactly," Jo responded.

Finally she stepped out of his embrace and opened the door for him to leave. "Payback's a bitch isn't it? You see why I thought it was a bad idea?" If they had started that on the bed, there was no telling where it would have led.

Zane grinned at her as he walked down the hall beside her. "Didn't seem so bad to me." She laughed and poked at him to precede her on the stairs. When they got to the entrance, S.A.R.A.H. immediately opened the door. "So tomorrow night? 7:00?"

"I'll be there with dinner." He leaned towards her hoping to get another goodnight kiss but she swiftly rebuffed him and pushed him out the door "Goodnight!" He flashed her one last smoldering leer and climbed the stairs out of the bunker.

"Is everything alright," S.A.R.A.H. asked.

Jo seriously contemplated the question as she headed back up the stairs to her room. "Yeah," she said with a contentment she hadn't felt in months. "I'm getting there." She practically floated into her room all the while smiling to herself. As she closed the door behind her, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she couldn't wait to see what the next day brought.

THE END

**

* * *

Author's Note: My beta suggested that I share our inspiration in getting this story finished. It was a originally only Chapters 3 and 4 but it grew slowly into this. Once we remembered this song, it all seemed to get a little bit easier. But it was the following verse from Glory Box by Portishead (did I mention that I don't own the song) that got us on track. Thanks for reading!**

_From this time unchained_  
_We're all looking at a different picture_  
_Through this new frame of mind_  
_A thousand flowers could bloom_  
_Move over and give us some room, yes_

_Give me a reason to love you_  
_Give me a reason to be a woman_  
_I just wanna be a woman _


End file.
